cheyennefandomcom-20200214-history
The Long Rope
Cheyenne returns to challenge corruption in a town that played a significant role during his teenage years. Longrope-campaignsign-cheyenne.png|linktext=Cheyenne campaigns for sheriff of High Point against Hugo Parma. Longrope-armwrestleparma-cheyenne.png|linktext=Parma got more than he bargained for challenging Cheyenne. Longrope-pierceswatchhanging-cheyenne.png|linktext=The Pierce family and teenage Cheyenne watch in horror as Jeff is lynched. Longrope-parmathreatens-cheyenne.png|linktext=Parma threatens Bodie after his bank is robbed. Episode Notes * This is the first episode of Season Five. * From dialog, Cheyenne is 31 years of age in this episode. He's 15 years old in the flashback scene, and Parma says it's been 16 years since he left. Real World References * Notice any? Add them here. Continuity Nitpicks and Errors * Cheyenne says goodbye to Fay as she boards the stagecoach, but calls her "Kay". * A crowd shot used in the election campaign montage is a shot of an angry crowd from the season 2 episode The Bounty Killers. Plot Cheyenne trots into High Point and stops in the front yard of a house he remembers from his past... :Mary Pierce and her children Fay and Randy watch in terror as masked men pull their father Jeff from the house. They accuse him of rustling and murder. Mary demands that they wait for the sheriff to return, but the men pull out a rope. A teenaged Cheyenne, the Pierce's ward, stands on the porch and watches helplessly as the men hang Jeff in the front yard. '' :''The next day, Cheyenne drives Mary and her children into town. Mary confronts Sheriff Parma about the murder of her husband, but the man cares more about his game of checkers. Randy recognizes Parma's right-hand man Reed Moriarty as one of the masked men who hung his father. Mary and her children are leaving on the next stage. She asks Cheyenne to come with them, but he chooses not to. After Cheyenne encourages Fay not to cry, he watches the stagecoach take them away. The young man then mounts his horse and rides back to indian country. '' In the present day, Cheyenne enters a High Point saloon and intervenes when an indian man Joe Maybe is treated badly by none other than Sheriff Parma. The sheriff challenges Cheyenne to an arm wrestling match which Bodie wins decidedly. Parma sees the physically and personally formidable Cheyenne as his potential successor, but Bodie rejects the sheriff's offer of wealth and power. He instead sides with the townspeople when they ask him to be a candidate in a run-off election for the sheriff's badge. Cheyenne wins and Parma leaves office with the ominous promise of sitting back to watch Cheyenne fail. The first crime Sheriff Bodie must investigate is the death of Moriarty, which was made to look like a suicide. Everyone suspects Johnny Kent committed the murder, since Moriarty was trying to foreclose on his property and Kent exclaimed a desire to kill the man in front of witnesses. Sheriff Bodie puts Kent in jail, but he escapes that night with the help of a stranger. While the town is occupied with a fire, one of Parma's hired hands robs Parma's bank and hides in the hotel room of a young woman named Ruth Graham who is visiting the town. Quotes ''Add character quotes from the episode here following this format: "This is a quote." :- This is the name of the person who said it. Category:TV Episode Category:Season Five Category:Cheyenne's Backstory